


For you, Anything

by tabbicat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbicat/pseuds/tabbicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inferno is out on a trip with friends and Red Alert has been holding down things down alone. Red Alert said he was fine with everything, but is he really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you, Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cndrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndrow/gifts).



Red Alert tried to do some of the “breathing” exercising he had picked up from human television. It was suppose to help but all the venting did was make him more nervous. There was something wrong, something off, something not right, and he _knew_ it. But he also know no one would believe him at this point. Inferno… was out. It was implied not too long ago by Jazz that while Red Alert was perfectly fine only hanging out with a few select bots, Inferno was a bit more social. Thus had led to these social night where Inferno was out with his friends.  Now it wasn’t that he had a problem with this. Far from it, it was clear how happy Inferno was after spending time with other friends.

At first there had been jealousy. After all, he had shared a berth with some of those friends. It took several times and when nothing had happened, that jealousy had dulled and faded. Inferno _always_ came right back to him with stories and that smile of his that always made Red Alert’s spark warm.

No the problem was he had been awake too long, had taken too many shifts, and Inferno had been gone on a much longer trip than normal.  There had been misgivings before he had left but Red Alert decided not to give them voice.

He didn’t own Inferno and he didn’t want to hurt the mech by calling him back just because…

No he didn’t need to think of that he had to concentrate.  Concentrate on the system, concentrate on looking, and concentrate finding the problems he knew were there. He ignored the messages that had been queuing up since the morning and looked back in the monitors.

Wait that those mechs...he didn’t recognize any of them….were those… YES! They were faint but there were the outline of Decepticon symbols! Red Alert could feel the fire, the sparking. He had to warn! He had to!

The last thing he remembered was pushing the alarm before everything was washed with static and white noise.

 

\-----

 

Red Alert woke up and bolted upright, optics not even online yet. The Decepticons they had gotten in! He had to go they may be still there!!

There were hands on his arm and chassis, hold him down. No no no!!! He need to warn everyone!!!

“Red! Red Alert it’s me.” That voice...it sounded familiar. He paused in his struggles, thinking it was  better to take stock of the situation. He used his sensors sweeping the room at least five times. He was in his own quarters there was no doubt and according to his chronometer it had been near an orn?!  He was back, his room was properly locked, and the only other person there was…

His optics lit and he looked up to familiar red paneling. “I-Inferno?” He was here? He was back?

A gentle smile crossed Inferno’s features as he started to let go. “There you are, how are you feeling?”

Red Alert grabbed one retreating hand and clung to it. He came back, he came back, he… “Why are you back? I thought you had another few Earth days?”

Inferno frowned a bit as he paused in his retreat. “Called me back when you blacked out. You sounded the alarm on Jazz and his team.”

Red Alert blinked. Prowl always let him know!! Ever since the very first time he did that! What had happened?! Wait...“Those were the messages I never checked.”

“Yep. Prowl would have come down himself, but he was already running on fumes and forgot. Jazz has already seen to that. But Red….Red why didn’t you tell me you were feeling off earlier? Before I left! First Aid said the scans said your processor was already strung out before this even happened!” Inferno look sad and worried, but never raised his voice. “I would have come back you know?”

Red Alert looked to the side, but he couldn’t let go of Inferno’s hand.  He needed that grounding, that touch. The only touch that ever felt safe to him. “It would be selfish of me to cut your plans short just because I felt off.”

Inferno sighed as he brushed Red Alerts cheek with his other hand. “Red, Red look at me please.”

Uncertain optics met soft ones as Inferno cupped Red Alerts check, stroking ever so softly under an optic. Red Alert brought his other hand to Inferno’s, keeping it right where it was.

“Red, look don’t get me wrong I like hanging out with other bots but…” He ex-vented and smiled softly. “You are my partner, my love, the one I want to wake up to every mornin’ and, shifts permitting, fall asleep with every night. I love you, I love every part of you. Just as you are. Red we ain’t bonded so I don’t know if you are startin’ to feel off. And I do want to know, so I can be there…”

“But you shouldn’t have to!” Red Alert voice rose and his body shook. His eyes glanced to the side again. Why was he saying this? He wanted Inferno there! Wanted him there always. “You shouldn't have to be called off things just because I am...glitching!! You shouldn’t tie yourself up like that...to…m-”

“No.”

Red Alert jerked his eyes back at the tone in Inferno’s voice. Inferno looked...determined? But not angry, not at all.

“Look Red, I love you. I love all of you. Yes, that includes the ‘glitch’. Trust me, I had enough ‘well intentioned’ bots saying I was chain’ myself to you but….” Inferno leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. “...I wouldn’t take you any other way. I love you, Red Alert. And I **want** to be there for you.”

Red Alert couldn’t speak. He tried, but all that came out was static. His optic sensor were starting to spark out and he just couldn’t seem to move. Inferno smiled, gathering him closer. “Can I stay Red? I’m a bit tired.”

Finally Red Alert found his voice, even though it was laced with static. “Y-yes. Please, stay.”

After careful maneuvering they both found a comfortable position. Red Alert was splayed out on Inferno’s chest, encircled by arms and hands. He sighed and pressed as close as he dared. Safe, everything was telling him the was safe. Finally after days he was safe. “Thank you.”

He was sure he whispered words were too soft to be heard as he felt his systems properly cycling down for the first time in days but he felt more than heard a soft cuckle.

“Any and every time Red.”


End file.
